In order to reduce the consumption of fuel, certain aircraft have an engine with a nozzle of variable cross-section. Thus, it is possible to adapt the flow passing through the nozzle, by modifying the cross-section thereof, to the exterior conditions and to the mode of operation of the engine in order to optimize the output of the engine.